IN POCHE PAROLE 2 - Revenge of the Telefilm
IN POCHE PAROLE 2 - Revenge of the Telefilm è un video di Yotobi, caricato il 18 maggio 2015. Può essere considerato una sorta di seguito del precedente ''In Poche Parole, caricato l'anno prima. Descrizionehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWJnLO3fkDI Il video, caricato circa un mese dopo A Pesci in Faccia, fa parte del periodo intermedio affrontato dal canale nel corso del 2015, situato tra la fine della rubrica Mostarda ''e l'introduzione di ''Pausa, la cui prima puntata sarà caricata un mese dopo questo video. Il video riprende il format del suo predecessore, ma, laddove esso consisteva nel commentare in poche parole alcuni film famosi, con frasi, riassunti o gag, questo seguito è esclusivamente dedicato alle serie TV. Testohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWJnLO3fkDI Siccome lo scorso video è andato tanto, tanto bene, inspiegabilmente, ho deciso di farne un secondo perché voglio mungere questa mucca dalle uova d'oro. E che cavolo, lo fanno tutti, perché non posso fare io un po' di soldi facili? Quindi, eccovi I''n Poche Parole 2 - Revenge of the Telefilm''! * ''X-Files: Mulder e Scully ci regalano una delle serie più belle mai fatte... senza contare il finale. * Breaking Bad: forse sarebbe meglio alzare un pochino lo stipendio dei professori. * The Big Bang Theory: perché il nerd è il nuovo sexy! No, non è vero... * Supernatural: inizia a calare di qualità? Che cazzo mene, tanto loro sono ancora due gnocchi! C'è gente che ancora lo segue per la trama? * True Blood: quando Twilight non basta. * The Vampire Diaries: quando anche True Blood non basta. * Buffy: Joss Whedon, baby! * Supercar: Da solo non ce la faccio... Siri, raggiungimi! (Siri) Non so se ho capito bene. * Carabinieri: non riusciremo mai a fare qualcosa di decente... * Romanzo Criminale: mi sbagliavo... * Gomorra: mi sbagliavo tanto! * Dawson's Creek: avete provato a riguardarlo di recente? Mi è quasi venuta voglia di suicidarmi. * Lost: lo porterò sempre nel cuore... comprese le sue enormi cazzate. * Grey's Anatomy: (Yotobi che dorme sul divano) * How I Met Your Mother: mi scopo Robin sul cadavere di vostra madre! Per il resto è bella, comunque... * Game Of Thrones: il pene di Hodor. Sì, ho continuato a guardarla. * Fringe: perché non hanno mai premiato John Noble? * Sherlock: oh, wow... devo aspettare tre anni per la prossima stagione... MI SUICIDO IN ALLEGRIA! * The Office: sicuro se l'avessero fatta gli americano sarebbe venuta fuori uno schifo! * The Office US: poffarbacco, mi sbagliavo! * O.C.: sicuramente uno dei migliori teen drama! No, non sono omosessuale... Perché me lo chiedi? * 24: -Tu l'hai mai vista tutta? -No, mai. -Cazzo! Ma c'è qualcuno che l'ha vista tutta sta serie? È bella! * Baywatch: (Primo piano dei seni di Pamela Anderson) * V.I.P.: (Primo piano dei seni di Pamela Anderson) * Broadwalk Empire: (Primo piano del volto di Steve Buscemi) * The Walking Dead: mi fa abbastanza cacare. (Scritta e voce fuori campo) Non puoi dire così, alla maggior parte delle persone su internet piace, quindi è bella per forza. ''Ah ok... al...allora sì... * 'Scrubs: questo è un cazzo di finale di serie! Bravi! * ''Scrubs - Nona serie'': non è la nona serie, è uno spin-off, ti buco la faccia! * ''Smallville'': una stagione bella, una brutta, una bella, una brutta, una bella... * ''Star Trek'': (Imitando Spock) It's only logical. * ''Alias'': la mamma di Lost. * ''Friends'': il papà delle sit-com. * ''Arrow'': il figlio di Smallville. * ''Ai Confini della Realtà''': nah, in realtà non mi è mai piaciuto, ho sempre preferito di più leggermi un buon libro. ''(Gli cadono gli occhiali e si rompono) ''Non è giusto... non è affatto giusto... C'era tempo...tutto... tutto il tempo che volevo... Non è giusto... Non è affatto giusto! ''Questo fu il destino di Yotobi, un piccolo uomo nella regione ai confini di YouTube... Curiosità * Quando parla della serie 24, riprese e montaggio citano quelle tipiche del del suddetto telefilm. * La scena finale è un omaggio alla puntata della storica serie TV Ai Confini della Realtà dal titolo Tempo di Leggere, della prima stagione. Accoglienza Pur non eguagliando il successo del predecessore, il video ha ottenuto un ottimo successo di pubblico, superando di molto il milione di visualizzazioni Voci correlate * Yotobi * In Poche Parole Note Categoria:Video Categoria:Video di Yotobi Categoria:Yotobi Categoria:Video comici